


This ones (not) a keeper

by changbinloml



Series: Skz in Hogwarts [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cute Kim Seungmin, Dramatic Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Magic, Quidditch, Rivalry, THEYRE SO CUTE, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Hwang Hyunjin, Witch Kim Seungmin, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, a small injury, nothing graphic, so dramatic we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinloml/pseuds/changbinloml
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin are rivals on the quidditch pitch. They have been for years, and Hyunjin knows that's just how it is between them... Only, hereallywishes it wasn't. You see, Hyunjin has a crush on Seungmin, and it's definitely not a small one.He has to wonder, though- does their rivalry exist outside of quidditch, or are his feelings towards Seungmin a little more requited than he thinks?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Skz in Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ~
> 
> ♡ you may have read the first chapter before as this is a re-upload, but the second chapter is 100% new!!
> 
> ♡ there is a story before this one, and you don't have to read it for this to make sense, however there may be one or two references that you will only understand if youve read the previous one!!
> 
> now thats out of the way, i hope you enjoy!!

_Sigh. Life is hard._

To be honest, Hyunjin's life wasn't terrible. Actually, it was pretty good in the grand scheme of things. He had friends, a loving family, _and_ he was captain of the schools quidditch team, so, really, it could be much worse- yet, still, this was the phrase he chose to repeat to himself as he mournfully hit his head against the table, over and over again.

_Du. Du. Du. Du. Du. Du._

"Hyunjin, I swear to Merlin, if you keep doing that you're not going to have a single braincell left for the match today."

Ah, yes. The match today. At Minho's harsh reminder, Hyunjin groaned. Always one for the dramatics, he held the note for an awkwardly long time, garnering the attention of his fellow quidditch team. 

"What are you moaning about this time?" one of Ravenclaw's chasers questioned, clearly used to his antics by now. 

"Do you even need to ask at this point?" Minho cut in again, looking back to Hyunjin so he could roll his eyes at his best friend. "It's clearly about Seungmin."

At the name, Hyunjin flung his arms in the air before flopping back to the table and knocking over one or two mugs of coffee. Fortunately, they had magic, so Hyunjin didn't spoil anyones morning. Well, spoil anyones morning _too_ badly, at least.

"I don't understand why you think he hates you so much- he doesn't. Like, at all."

Hyunjin glared at everyone that made noises of agreement.

"He _clearly_ does. You haven't heard some of the stuff he says to me on the quidditch field! His wizard insults are so _mean,"_ He pouted.

"Yeah, like what?" 

"He said I was more annoying than Moaning Myrtle! _Moaning Myrtle,_ Minho!" Hyunjin wailed, rather ironically.

Minho gave him a long blink.

"Wow, what a soul-cutting remark. I wonder why he said that," he responded dryly.

"I know, right?" Hyunjin agreed, not catching onto Minho's sarcasm. The rest of the quidditch team did, though, and their sniggers prompted Hyunjin to resume banging his head on the table.

"Stop using my misery for your entertainment," He said, each word punctuated by another thump. He then shot up again, remembering something else and startling everyone around him.

" _And_ , you know what he says to me every time he wins? ' _Better luck next time_ '. Do you know how annoying that is?" He scoffed.

The quidditch team only stared at him, all in varying states of confusion. After a few awkward seconds of silence, Hyunjin nodded defiantly. "Yeah, he hates me," he finished, before throwing his head back to the table, narrowly avoiding a plate full of food.

He sighed.

_Life is hard._

° • * . ☆ .° . ° •*

Hyunjin hadn't always dreaded quidditch matches with the Slytherins. To be frank, he had actually really enjoyed them, always up for the challenge they would bring to the field. It was in their blood- Slytherins were cunning, Ravenclaws were incredibly intelligent, they were all practically _born_ for strategising, for quick thinking that could end up being the decider of a match. It was so interesting to see what they would come up with, the different ways they would try to bring down their opposition. Hyunjin's matches with the Slytherins had always excited him, given him that adrenaline rush that every quidditch player craved.

That was, until, Kim Seungmin took over as the Slytherin seeker.

Hyunjin didn't have anything against Seungmin- in fact, it was quite the opposite. He had always found the boy adorable; Seungmin bore slight resemblance to a puppy, so it would have been hard for Hyunjin to _not_ think he was cute. However, after playing against Seungmin in a quidditch match, what Hyunjin felt towards Seungmin was less of ' _wow, he's cute',_ and more of ' _Merlin, he's hot'._

When Hyunjin played his first match against Seungmin, he had made the worst rookie mistake any sportsman could possibly make; He had underestimated his opponent.

Don't get me wrong, Hyunjin was really, _really_ good at seeking. He had a keen eye, and was amazing on a broom, especially for someone that didn't grow up using one. As much as this made him one of the better players at Hogwarts, it was also the cause of his downfall. Hyunjin was good, and he _knew_ it, which led to him being quite cocky at times- or rather, cocky at the _wrong_ times.

When Hyunjin faced his new rival for the first time, his initial thought had been that someone so cute couldn't possibly pose a threat. He smirked at Seungmin, internally snickered at what an easy match this was going to be-

Then proceeded to practically _let_ Seungmin completely wipe the floor with him. Hyunjin may have been talented, but he wasn't invincible.

As a very smug Seungmin and a very shocked Hyunjin both landed back on hard ground, Seungmin had uttered those fateful words to Hyunjin- ' _better luck next time, Hwang_ ,'- then ran off to go and celebrate his win with his team.

Hyunjin left the field that day with a number of realisations. The first was that Kim Seungmin was _not_ to be underestimated. The second was that Seungmin must hate him- Hyunjin had practically mocked him before they even started, so he was _sure_ Seungmin must feel some kind of animosity towards him- although, rightfully so.

And the third?

Hyunjin had a crush.

Considering his second realisation, Hyunjin knew Seungmin was probably the _last_ person he should have a crush on, but it's not like he could control his feelings. As established beforehand, Hyunjin had already found Seungmin cute, but when Seungmin was on the playing field he became _dangerous_ , and suddenly all his soft features morphed into something else. His face had darkened, and his eyes became hooded as he scanned for the snitch- Seungmin was quite honestly gorgeous, and Hyunjin couldn't get the boy out of his head. 

Hyunjin hadn't underestimated Seungmin after that, but it was still difficult to beat the fellow seeker. Maybe it had something to do with the way Hyunjin constantly found himself distracted; he tried his best to focus on the game, yet he still found his attention slipping every once in a while to catch a glimpse of Seungmin, wind in his hair and jaw clenched in a way that made his features look even sharper. ' _Merlin_ ', Hyunjin would think, ' _I'm whipped._ '

Quidditch games were Hyunjin's only chance to interact with Seungmin. In any other situation Hyunjin would be glad for the time to talk, however the situation was that they were _rivals_ , and words between them were quite often unkind. Due to this, Hyunjin found it difficult to enjoy the Slytherin/Ravenclaw games as much as he used to, as all they did was serve him a cruel reminder of his unrequited feelings. 

But now wasn't the time to think about said feelings. Hyunjin forced his expression into a scowl as he locked eyes with Seungmin, the both of them crossing the field to shake hands. It was standard- shaking hands before a match- and Hyunjin couldn't say he hated the tradition, considering it meant he got to hold Seungmin's hand for one or two seconds. 

Hyunjin shook himself as that thought flitted across his mind- Merlin, he really was in too deep.

The exhilaration of taking flight was something that Hyunjin would always love. There was something about the breeze that made him feel at home, confident even- the cool air on his face relaxed him, reminded him that he was in a familiar position, he was good at this, _he could do this._

"May the best man win, Hwang," Seungmin smirked, flying in circles around Hyunjin with minimum effort. Hyunjin matched his expression, turning to lock eyes with him.

"May the best man win," he comfirmed.

And then they were off.

A few minutes into the game, and the scores were looking even. Both teams started off struggling to score goals, but that's not a problem in quidditch- if the scores are equal, the snitch will be an easy decider as to which team should win, so Hyunjin wasn't worried. He just watched, waiting for the snitch to enter his vision.

But then, things changed for the worse.

The Slytherin team seemed to have come up with a particularly clever tactic- it was common to have the beaters defending the chasers, not taking notice of which way they were sending the bludgers, but the Slytherin beaters were instead focused on taking out as many Ravenclaws as possible. The chasers had changed their formation- it was confusing, and the Ravenclaw team couldn't quite figure out what they were doing, which meant they couldn't predict the Slytherins next moves. This meant that, despite the lack of defense from their own beaters, the beaters on Hyunjin's team weren't able to disrupt their course. Seungmin was weaving in and out, looking for the snitch as well as trying to get in the way of the opposition. The numerous distractions did slow Hyunjin's team down a little, but not nearly enough to be a huge problem. Hyunjin's team was, of course, equally as capable.

No, it seemed that the Slytherins had a secret weapon this time- their new keeper was _ruthless._ She had been introduced at the start of the game, though Hyunjin had been far too distracted to completely catch her name- Hyejoo, maybe?- but Hyunjin was beginning to realise he should have payed closer attention because she wasn't letting _anything_ through.

The game soon tipped in Slytherins favour, rather drastically, too. Hyunjin knew he didn't have much time to catch the snitch before it couldn't help them at all.

And then, he spotted it- a glint of gold in the corner of his vision, fluttering and darting about manically. He was so close, he only had to move a little more-

Slytherin scored another goal.

Hyunjin cursed under his breath- if he caught the snitch now, Ravenclaw would lose by ten points. Hyunjin made a mental note to be merciless at their next practice, they would need it if they wanted to catch up to Slytherins level.

However, that was a problem for later, Hyunjin had to focus _now._

In his peripheral vision, he saw Seungmin zooming towards him- Hyunjin _had_ been going for the snitch afterall, Seungmin must have caught on.

He had to cause a distraction, and fast; taking a deep, shaky breath, Hyunjin dived.

Fortunately, Seungmin followed. Hyunjin reached his arm in front of him, acting as if it was just within his reach. He knew his team were now frantic, pushing extra hard to get the goals they needed before he caught the snitch.

Then, he heard what he was listening for- Ravenclaw scored a goal. The ground was getting closer now, and Hyunjin knew if he waited any longer he wouldn't make the manoeuvre.

Within seconds, Hyunjin redirecting his broom, pulling up at the very last second and shooting towards the sky. Seungmin tried to do the same, but he was too late- Hyunjin winced as the end of Seungmin's broom caught the ground, throwing him off and sending him tumbling.

Hyunjin would be lying if he said it hadn't taken everything in him to not go and see if the Slytherin was okay.

The yells of joy from the rest of his team brought him back to the game, just in time too- the Slytherin keeper's attention had faltered briefly out of concern for her teammate, allowing Minho to slip in a final goal, ensuring they would win. Even better, Hyunjin knew exactly where the snitch was.

The Ravenclaw breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Seungmin getting back onto his broom, grateful the boy was okay but also glad that there was no way he could reach Hyunjin in time. No, the snitch was right in front of him now, there was no stopping him.

Ravenclaw won.

Hyunjin barely managed to set his feet on solid ground before he was snatched up into a group hug, cheering and whooping with everyone else. He knew everyones hearts were beating just as hard as his was, as they almost hadn't made it. He felt estatic as he heard the applause and yells of congratulations from all around him, knowing that it was _his_ team they were all applauding for. The feeling would never stop being exhilarating.

They had been halfway through their team cheer when the Slytherin team dejectedly trudged past, thumping eachother on the backs in a way that was supposed to be comforting, to say ' _we did a good job, despite the outcome_ '. Hyunjin, admittedly, went through their cheer a little faster than usual, desperate to get Seungmin's attention before he disappeared off the pitch.

It didn't take long- Hyunjin was surprised to find Seungmin already gazing at him, a hint of a smile on his face. He opened his mouth, ready to return the words Seungmin recited every time he lost- ' _better luck next time,'_ \- though the words died on his tongue as Seungmin beat him to it.

' _Well done_ ,' Seungmin mouthed, a genuine grin on his face. 

Well done? Had Hyunjin seen that right? He was _sure_ that was what Seungmin had said, but why? Was it meant to be patronising?

In a sudden rush of bravery (he blamed it on the leftover adrenaline from the game) Hyunjin broke off from his team to approach the Slytherin. He was about halfway through the small distance when he realised what he was doing, but by then it was too late to turn around- Seungmin was standing there waiting, bemusement written on his features. Hyunjin was reminded of why he found Seungmin so cute.

"Are- Are you okay?" Hyunjin asked once he was stood in front of his crush, cringing at his less-than-eloquent stutter.

"Huh?" Seungmin replied equally as intelligently, and Hyunjin wasn't sure whether to be glad that Seungmin was just as well spoken as he was, or to slap himself for his stupid question.

"Well, you fell off your broom and I felt bad, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I guess," He mumbled, looking at the ground near Seungmin's feet and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

He looked up just in time to see a dimpled smile gracing Seungmin's features once again- Hyunjin would have quite liked to begin poking his cheeks right then and there. Fortunately, he was able to refrain from making an absolute fool out of himself, and remained still.

"Oh, yeah, I'm quite alright, thank you," Seungmin replied, then added thoughtfully, "That was a really clever move back there, It's amazing that you pulled it off!"

Scratch that, Hyunjin was _absolutely_ making a fool out of himself. He gaped in a manner similar to a fish out of water, not quite registering the information. Seungmin thought he was clever? Seungmin was impressed by him? Hyunjin, quite clearly, did not know how to deal with this revelation.

Seungmin giggled at Hyunjin's astonishment before laying a hand on his shoulder. It was supposed to be a soothing gesture, but to Hyunjin it was anything but. He desperately hoped that Seungmin couldn't tell how nervous he was, though that was probably wishful thinking.

"You win this time then, Hyunjin, but you better be careful next match- you can't trick me a second time,"

Seungmin winked at Hyunjin with a playful smirk before bouncing away, skipping right up to his team and throwing his arms around two chasers. Hyunjin was left staring at his back, still trying to process everything that just happened. Due to his focused attention, he failed to notice the rest of his team gathering around him once again, causing him to shriek in a _very_ embarrassing manner when they spoke up.

"Merlin, could you be anymore obvious, Jin?"

"Shut up, Minho," he muttered, before being swept back into the ongoing celebration.

It wasn't until much later that Hyunjin finally remembered something unusual- Seungmin had called him by his first name.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunjin was suffering.

Well, that's how he would have put it. Nothing _overly_ terrible had happened to him, but he was going through a bit of a rough patch. Sure, the last two weeks had been tough- neither he nor his team particularly enjoyed the extensive training they were doing, and keeping up with his studies on the side had been a _nightmare_ , however, the true cause of his misery wasn't anything remotely _near_ these two reasons.

Once again, it was Seungmin. No surprise there.

Hyunjin huffed as he dragged his spoon through his soggy, uneaten cornflakes. He scooped some up, then tipped the spoon to let them flop ungracefully back into the bowl with a pitiful _thwap_. Hyunjin could relate- he felt a bit like a soggy cornflake right now. Pathetic and forgotten.

"Are you even aware of how overdramatic you are?"

"Shut up, Minho," Hyunjin whined, pausing his lament to glare threateningly. "I am not overdramatic. Now, stop interrupting my monologue."

"I'll stop if you monologue a little quieter, thanks,"

Hyunjin gasped and shot Minho a scandalised look. "No I absolutely cannot. How dare-," He froze mid-sentence, seemingly considering something. "Okay, maybe I should tone it down a little,"

Hyunjin deflated, huffed once again, then resumed pushing his cornflakes around mournfully. After a few seconds of staring at nothing in particular, his gaze morphed into a glare. 

Minho glanced in the direction he was looking in, searching for whatever was the current object of Hyunjin's frustration.

It didn't take too long for him to figure it out. Seungmin was sitting at the Slytherin table, completely oblivious to the boy that was currently glaring daggers at him. Or perhaps, on second thoughts, he was glaring daggers at the girl Seungmin was seated next to, who Minho recognised as the Slytherin keeper.

The two Slytherins were engaged in what seemed to be a particularly riveting conversation, both of them falling about in fits of laughter every few seconds. Minho's heart went out to Hyunjin's poor cornflakes as the girl leaned over to whisper something in Seungmin's ear that sent them into another bout of giggles, causing Hyunjin to rather aggressively stab at what was now just a bowl of mush.

You see, Hyunjin was confused. For the past two weeks, instead of thinking up complex quidditch strategies or ways to start off his transfiguration assignment, his mind had instead been completely occupied by none other than Kim Seungmin. Hyunjin considered himself to be rather good at supressing his feelings, but he couldn't stop thinking about how Seungmin had called him _Hyunjin._ Of course, it was his name, but Hyunjin had been under the impression that they were _enemies_ , and you don't call your enemy by their first name.

Had he been reading things wrong this whole time? Were they solely rivals on the quidditch pitch? Did Seungmin actually consider them... acquaintances? Friends, even?

But what if Hyunjin was just projecting his own feelings into the situation, what if his brain was just playing a cruel trick on him to get his hopes up? Yes, that _had_ to be it.

Although... Seungmin had been smiling at him a lot lately. Sometimes, it even felt as if Seungmin had been _searching_ for Hyunjin in the crowd, scanning the room until his eyes caught Hyunjin's own, and then he wouldn't look away and Hyunjin wouldn't either and it would always drag on for far longer than was considered acceptable, ending in one of them finally tearing their eyes away with a furious blush on their cheeks. Hyunjin didn't know how to interpret that as anything other than Seungmin having some form of _feelings_ for him.

Yet, there Seungmin was, giggling away with his classmate, leaning into her and slapping her shoulder and, oh, how Hyunjin _wished_ he was the Slytherin keeper instead.

So, as you can see, Hyunjin was confused. He didn't know what to make of the situation, he didn't _understand_ , therefore he was channeling all his pent up feelings into his poor, unfortunate cornflakes. 

As if sensing that Hyunjin's thoughts were focused on him, Seungmin glanced in his direction, meeting his eyes. He flashed Hyunjin a soft smile, his eyes crinkling cutely, and Hyunjin almost felt his heart crack a little. This was too much for him to take.

He gave a small smile back- though he was sure it probably looked more like a pained grimace- before he abruptly stood up, causing the edge of the bench he was sat on to scrape against the floor unpleasantly. He didn't even wait to see if anyone was looking at him, hoping to rush out of the hall before anyone could ask him where he was going. He just wanted to cuddle his dog and forget about everything.

"Are you going to change?" He heard Minho call after him. Pausing, he turned back to send a questioning look.

"You know, for the match? We have to be on the field in like, half an hour" Minho prompted, rolling his eyes with such exaggeration that it almost rivalled Hyunjin himself.

"Huh?" Hyunjin spluttered eloquently as he scanned the rest of the hall. Sure enough, all his teammates were completely decked out in their quidditch gear, obviously ready for a game. His gaze shifted to the tables surrounding them, then finally settled on the Slytherin table. For someone who did so much staring, he sure wasn't particularly observant- lo and behold, the Slytherin team were dressed just like the Ravenclaws, only they were in green rather than blue. He caught Seungmin's eye once again, and was mortified to see the boy unsuccessfully hiding his giggles behind his sleeve.

Hyunjin had to take a moment to remind himself how to breathe- Seungmin had sweater paws. _Sweater paws._ Hyunjin felt like his heart was going to pop.

In a desperate attempt to save face, he returned his gaze to Minho, schooling his expression to one of nonchalance as if he hadn't just completely forgotten about the game they had been preparing for over the past few weeks.

"Of course, that is exactly what I'm going to do. Bye Minho!" He said cheerfully, then, still a little irked at his friend for making a fool out of him in front if his crush, he added, "I'll make sure to give Soonie a treat when I get to the dorm!"

"If you _dare,_ Merlin so help me, I will curse you in your sleep, Hyunjin!"

As Hyunjin sprinted out of the great hall with Minho hot on his tail, he sent a silent thank you to whatever greater powers are out there for blessing him with longer legs than his fellow Ravenclaw. 

° • * . ☆ .° . ° •*

Hyunjin was a _mess_. A complete, utter mess. He had been hoping for some time to himself before the match to pull his thoughts together, but of course, he had to spend the whole remaining twenty minutes struggling to get into his quidditch robes. _Curse_ the stupid, unnecessary amount of layers the uniform involved, _curse_ Minho for laughing at him instead of helping pull the damned thing over his head, and _curse_ his dog Kkami for nipping at his ankles and delaying the process even more!

Okay, maybe he didn't mean that last one. 

Nontheless, he cursed at them all, because now he was stood in front of Seungmin, mid handshake, ready to begin the match, and he was a _mess_. His head was a mess, he looked like a mess, and he couldn't stop thinking about how _soft_ Seungmin's hand was, and how he would love to hold it whenever he wanted and not let go because-

"Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin blinked, eyes refocusing on the boy in front of him. Seungmin was glancing between Hyunjin and his own hand, and Hyunjin rather belatedly realised he was still gripping onto Seungmin, despite the handshakes being over.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, tearing his hand away and praying that his embarrassment wasn't showing on his face- though, considering the way he felt his cheeks burn, his body must have betrayed him.

The last thing Hyunjin registered before the whistle that signalled the start of the match was Minho's raised eyebrow. He had seen the _whole_ interaction, and Hyunjin knew he was never going to live this one down.

Flying did nothing to settle his racing thoughts. Usually, Hyunjin was able to leave his problems and troubles all the way down on the ground, forget about them all as he soared high above, not a care in the world about his work or responsibilities. Usually, his problems didn't follow him into the sky, but here Kim Seungmin was, looking as good as ever and invading Hyunjin's every thought. 

Fortunately, though, the Ravenclaws ruthless training seemed to have been beneficial. There wasn't an incredibly large difference between the scores, and their own keeper had eventually caught up to the standard, so Hyunjin knew that the game would fall entirely onto his and Seungmin's shoulders- At least that gave him something else to focus on. He had to put far more effort than usual into tearing his gaze back to the pitch, but he eventually managed to tune out Seungmin. 

Not for long, though.

Hyunjin was just beginning to wonder how long he had spent staring when something caught his eye, and it wasn't the snitch. Seungmin was speeding over to the other side of the pitch, and Hyunjin knew he must have seen something. He began to chase after, ignoring the cheers and the voice of the announcer to focus solely on catching the snitch. After a few tense seconds of racing after Seungmin, Hyunjin realised he couldn't actually see the snitch; could Seungmin be bluffing? However, Hyunjin also couldn't see the snitch anywhere else, so what choice did he have but to follow?

In the middle of his mental debate with himself, Seungmin twirled on his broom. He caught Hyunjin's confused expression, shot him a wink, then in a fashion similar to Hyunjin in their last game, he dived.

In that split second, two things occurred to Hyunjin. One, Seungmin could be diving because he genuinely saw the snitch. If Hyunjin didn't follow, he would be _allowing_ the Slytherins to win the match. Two, Seungmin could be trying to distract him from the snitch, trying to get him to fall for his own trick. Hyunjin didn't know what to do- he was a strong believer in the phrase better safe than sorry, but this time, staying safe and following after could very well get him hurled off his broom. He needed to act fast, but all he could do was hang mid air like a deer caught in the headlights. What must have only been a few seconds dragged on like days, until Hyunjin finally saw it; Seungmin _was_ chasing the snitch.

Hyunjin's demeanour changed as he shot after Seungmin, shifting from confused to determined. Now he had his sights set on the snitch, he could do this, he _had_ to win this. He willed his broom to go faster, relishing in the way his robes billowed in the wind and the cheers of the crowd egged him on. Yes, he had done this hundreds of times before, the air was where he belonged, he _could do this._

The snitch changed course, and so did Seungmin. Fortunately, it was coming closer to Hyunjin now- the distance between him and Seungmin was quickly closing. He felt a burst of triumph as Seungmin looked at him in fear- was he really that afraid that Hyunjin was going to beat him? Hyunjin smirked, maintaining his pace.

" _Wait, stop_!"

Hyunjin faltered slightly. Was this a trick? What was Seungmin up to this time? His brows furrowed as he looked back to Seungmin, who now had his hand outstretched towards _him_.

" _No!_ " was the last thing Hyunjin heard before he felt a sickening crack in his shoulder, pain invading his senses before his vision went completely black.

° • * . ☆ .° . ° •*

Waking up, Hyunjin felt a lot of things. He was rather hungry, for starters, and his awkward position was rendering his right arm numb from the elbow down. Most prominently, though, he felt like he had been hit by a bus. His entire body ached as if he had done nothing but train for days on end, and even breathing felt like a chore for his heavy chest. The majority of his pain seemed to be emnating from his left shoulder, and it took Hyunjin's brain a few seconds to catch up and remember what happened.

There had been a bludger. Hyunjin mentally cursed himself; he thought he had learned his lesson about getting cocky during a match when he lost to Seungmin, but he had gone and done it again. Seungmin's worried expression hadn't been from fear that Hyunjin was going to win, but fear that Hyunjin was going to get _hurt._ Hyunjin let out a groan, partially from pain but mostly from embarrassment. How had he been that careless?

"Oh, good, you're awake," a shrill voice cut through the silence, startling Hyunjin slightly. He tried to move and sit up, but he couldn't get his arm to budge- maybe it wasn't numb due to his position, but instead because something was on top of it? He cracked open an eye, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light, and shortly realised he was in the hospital wing, along with Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, and... Seungmin?

Well, that explained the lack of feeling in his arm. Seungmin was leaned over Hyunjin's bed, fast asleep and clinging onto Hyunjin as if he were a teddy bear. Hyunjin couldn't do much more than stare at the slumbering boy with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock.

"This one refused to leave until you woke up. Good thing you have, I can't have worried boyfriends hanging around here every day," Madam Pomfrey huffed, busying herself with prodding at Hyunjin's face. "Wonderful, your eyes are focusing just fine. How do you feel?"

Hyunjin blinked rapidly. Boyfriend? Had she just referred to Seungmin as his boyfriend? Hyunjin spluttered, trying to catch up with what Madam Pomfrey was saying.

"Oh dear. That doesn't sound good-"

"No! No, I feel fine, just... in a lot of pain. I'm sorry, he's been here the whole time, you said? How long has it been?"

Madam Pomfrey huffed again, rolling her eyes at Hyunjin.

"Of course, you teenagers can't think of anything past your relationships. You've been here for two days, and besides eating and sleeping, he's stayed. He wanted to be here when you woke up."

Hyunjin nodded, directing his gaze back to Seungmin. He was drooling slightly, and had it been anyone else, Hyunjin wouldn't have thought twice about yanking his arm out from underneath them. Only, it was Seungmin, and all Hyunjin could do was coo at how endearing he was.

"Anyway- oh, do stop staring, dear- you'll be ready to go back to your dorm tomorrow, but you're on bedrest until then. Your shoulder was completely shattered, so no strenuous movement until it's completely healed. Take this potion before you sleep to speed up the process, and once you've finished them you'll be allowed to resume practice. The pain is normal, regrowing bones is no easy task on the body. Have you any questions?" Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Oh, uh- No, I think I'm good. Thank you," Hyunjin replied, smiling slightly. Madam Pomfrey returned it, placing her clipboard on the table besides his bed.

"Wonderful. Now, in future, be careful," She said sternly, before striding away, presumably to check on the other residents of the hospital. Hyunjin was glad for the peace, now able to focus his full attention on a still sleeping Seungmin. He decided to brush away his confusion for now; he didn't have the energy to stress over feelings. Instead, he gently pulled his hand away and began to play with Seungmin's hair, combing his fingers through and teasing it lightly between his fingers. He had expected Seungmin's hair to be slightly crispy, considering it was never out of place, but Hyunjin concluded he must use magic as his hair was incredibly soft. He didn't know how long he sat there in silence, simply admiring him, but it must have been a while before Seungmin began to stir.

Seungmin raised his head, blinking sleepily and wincing at the brightness from the open windows. Hyunjin waited patiently for Seungmin to wake up properly, seemingly needing a few seconds to gather his thoughts. He turned his head to look at Hyunjin, who giggled at his ruffled appearance.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake!" Seungmin exclaimed belatedly, clutching onto Hyunjin's hand in excitement. Hyunjin nodded, then shot Seungmin a curious look.

"Madam Pomfrey said you were waiting for me to wake up? But... Why? You didn't need to," 

Seungmin shrunk back in his chair, his enthusiastic demeanour quickly morphing to shy.

"I was worried about you," He explained, a tight lipped smile on his face. "The bludger hit you really hard, and I was too slow to help you. I just... I'm sorry,"

"No, don't be sorry, please! You couldn't have done anything, I should have been more careful. But, I don't understand, I thought that you didn't like me?" Hyunjin responded, looking anywhere but at Seungmin.

"What?" Seungmin gasped, suddenly bolting upright. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, on the field it's all insults and, and we don't really talk anywhere else. I don't know, I just thought that you didn't like me,"

Seungmin put his hand to Hyunjin's face, tilting his head until they were looking straight at eachother.

"I don't hate you. In fact, it's more the opposite,"

Hyunjin's breath hitched, though he couldn't do anything other than stare. Was Seungmin serious? Did that mean what he thought it meant? Hyunjin felt his heart swell, and he was just searching for the right words when Seungmin let go, pushing his chair back with an ear-grating screech.

"Nevermind, it's stupid- I- I'll leave now,"

"No! Wait!" Hyunjin said, grimacing at the pain that burst from his shoulder as he tried to pull Seungmin back.

"What are you doing, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Please don't go," He pleaded, ignoring Seungmin's words. "Please tell me what you meant,"

Seungmin bit his lip, his brows furrowing as he seemingly considered his next move. Hyunjin gave his best puppy eyes, pouting slightly in the hopes it would help convince Seungmin. After a long, drawn out moment, he let out a large sigh, collapsing back into his chair.

"I don't hate you, I really, _really_ like you," He said, rushing his words to the point where Hyunjin barely understood. Fortunately, he caught the confession, and positively beamed in response. "Seeing you fall like that, it was so scary, and, I know now that it was just an injury, but I was so scared that something happened and I was never going to be able to tell you that, and you would-"

Hyunjin cut him off, ignoring his pain to reach forward and squish Seungmin's cheeks between his hands. He laughed at how funny it made him look, prompting Seungmin to smile back- or, well, as much of a smile as one can manage when their cheeks are squished together.

"I like you too, you don't have to explain yourself," Hyunjin told him excitedly. Seungmin's eyes widened.

"Really?" He said, slightly muffled. Hyunjin giggled again.

"You are so cute!" He cooed, leaning up to place a light kiss to Seungmin's nose before lying back down.

"Stop moving, you'll make your injury worse," Seungmin scolded, but his tone was light and Hyunjin knew he was just shy- especially if his quickly reddening face was anything to go by. He slid his hand into Hyunjin's, gently playing with his fingers as he spoke.

"So, you really mean it? Will you be my boyfriend, then?"

"Of course!" Hyunjin nodded, squeezing Seungmin's hand tightly. "Oh, we are going to be the cutest couple in school! I can finally kiss you after every game, and everyone will be so jealous that I have the cutest boyfriend ever!" He gushed, causing Seungmin to hide his face.

"You can only kiss me if you're careful and don't get hurt anymore," He teased, still smiling. Hyunjin huffed.

"Fine! I guess I'll have to watch out more," he relented, not sounding upset about it in the slightest. They shared a happy look, not needing to say anything else before Seungmin stood up and leaned over, cupping Hyunjin's face to kiss him softly.

"Boys! This is a public space!"

The two broke apart to see Madam Pomfrey raising a thin eyebrow at them. Seungmin at least looked apologetic, but Hyunjin only pouted.

"Alright, young man, you have been here long enough," She said, waving him away. "Chop chop, you can come back during actual visitation hours. Mr. Hwang here needs rest."

Seungmin sighed, but gathered his school bags nontheless.

"I'll come back later, then?" He asked, pressing one final kiss to the top of Hyunjin's head. Hyunjin smiled eagerly. 

"I would love nothing more," 

As Seungmin made his way out of the hospital, Hyunjin felt his exhaustion catch up to him and allowed his eyes to drift shut. He hoped he would dream of all the things he could finally do now that Seungmin was his _boyfriend_. Yeah, despite his current hospitalised state, he had to admit- life was pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! as per usual, i hope you enjoyed and i would love to know your thoughts!!
> 
> im sorry this took so long to finish, i completely lost motivation and had to delete it bc i knew it wasnt gonna be finished anytime soon, but yayy i finally did it!! i have lots of work for school but i am slowly working through more stories for this series so i hope you subscribe :)
> 
> you can find me on twitter [@binniesbutt](https://twitter.com/binniesbutt?s=21)
> 
> and my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/binniesbutt) here


End file.
